Pokemon
by weekyle16
Summary: This is a story of what happened if Ash had a brother and catches Pokémon with him and also some legendary Pokémon will be captured, however some of the plot will change like the contests ribbons


Chapter 1: Pokémon- I choose you!

We see some kind of competition, were a pink rhino was attaching some kind of ghost with his horn but the ghost jumps on his horn.

"And Nedorino use's it's horn attach!, oh but Gingar bounces right back!, and there it is the hypnosis power of Gingar!" Said the announcer.

As Gingar use some kind spell to make Nedorino to fall asleep.

"This could be the end for Nedorino!, wait the trainer recalls Nedorino!, which Pokémon will he uses now!" Said the announcer.

As someone in the shadows throws a green ball which glowed when it opened to reveal some giant rock.

"Oh it's Onix, now this giant Pokémon is ready to attack!" Said the announcer,

As Onix attacks Gingar which he jumps.

"Oh but Gingar jumps aside" Said the announcer.

Just then the competition was on TV, by two boys in a room while one of them was putting on a green glove.

"Yes I am Ash and my brother John." Said Ash thinking to himself.

'Ash and John Ketchum are boys from Pallot town.' Said the Narrator.

As we see a room, with kinds of Pokémon stuff.

"And now that were Ten, we can finally get our Pokémon licence," Said Ash as he was tying his shoes.

While John was looking at the poster "Yeah, after all our waiting, we can finally get our starter Pokémon." Said John as he was putting a jacket on.

'Ten year old can get beginner Pokémon from professor Oak, the towns Pokémon expectert.' Said the Narrator.

As Ash puts on his hat and turns it around "We will begin our journey of becoming a Pokémon trainer." Said Ash as he grabbed his clock.

"And declare of catching all the Pokémon of the world and become a Pokémon master." Said Ash.

"Pokémon master that Is what we'll." Said Ash as he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Ash, John, get to bed!" Said the voice as Ash accidently lets go of the clock as the woman opens it to reveal the it's eleven o'clock with a bird sticking out like a coco clock.

"It's eleven o'clock and you two should be asleep." Said the woman angrily as John was sitting on top of the bunk bed and Ash was putting his arms on a couch.

"But tomorrow we start our Pokémon journey, we can't sleep." Said Ash, as their mother took the remote to change the channel.

"Well if you two can't sleep at least get ready for tomorrow, here watch this" Said their mother changing to the competition to a professor with three Pokémon as same as their poster.

"Good evening pallet, tomorrow is the big day were for the newest class of pallet town to begin there Pokémon students, I'd like to introduce you to: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, each one is available to any for new trainers, which one will you choose?" Said the professor.

"Go to bed when this is done." Said the mother before she closes the door, as Ash and John were watching TV.

"We will." Said both of them.

"And change into your pyjamas, ok?" Said their mother as she shuts the door.

After the show ended, Ash and John went into there pyjamas and went to bed were they started to dream while Ash was muttring in his.

"Rising Bulbasaur, that really be simple, it perfect for beginners." Said Ash.

[In the dream]

We then see Ash wearing his uniform throwing the same ball we saw before but this time this one is red

"I Choose you Bulbasaur." Said Ash as he released the ball it glowed into Bulbasaur with a smile on his face.

[Back in reality]

Ash hits his head on the shelf causing the clock to fall into his hand.

"There's Squirtle." Said Ash.

[In the dream]

"I choose you Squirtle!" Said Ash as he once again threw the ball to reveal Squirtle.

[In reality]

In the progress of that dream causing Ash to threw the clock, which woke up John.

"Mm." Said John looking down at his bed, to see Ash rising on his throwing position.

"Choose it or loose it." Said Ash, lying back down.

"He must be dreaming of what Pokémon to choose." Said John sighing seeing the clock that it's 4am.

"Well I still got three hours to kill." Said John putting a grey trousers, a green shirt and a grey coat, by the time he got his shoes tied the begin to come up, seeing that it is seven o'clock "Hmm and it only took three hours?" Said John, looking at his watch.

[In the morning]

A bird with three heads made a noise like a clucking chicken.

While Ash was still sleeping, he didn't seem to hear the noise.

"Oh, hold on, Charmander those are one of the best things to go." Said Ash visioning about Charmander.

[In the dream]

"I choose you Charmander!" Said Ash, throwing once again another ball to reveal Charmander.

[In reality]

Ash then made another noise which woke him up this time and then saw his broken clock.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Said Ash as he saw that it's morning and it's ten o'clock and seeing John is not here.

Ash later stormed outside of the house while still in pyjamas and was running towards a big building.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, anyone's fine just please save one for me!" Said Ash still running as he reaches the building there was a crowd.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!" Said the cheerleaders.

As Ash later tried to get through the crowd "Oh sorry, excuse me" Said Ash as he bumped into someone who wears a purple jumper a necklace around his neck wearing blue trousers, spikey hair and oranges -brownish shoes and a kid wearing a orange jumper with black trousers with also with brown hair.

"Hey, watch were your going!" Said the boy as they looks at Ash.

"Well you must be Ash, better late then ever, I guess, even your brother was here, least you get the chance to meet us." Said the boy as he smirks.

"Gary and is this your brother Artois?" Said Ash as he got up to see Gary.

"Mr Gary and Artois to you, show some respect" Said Gary.

"Huh?" Said Ash as he was confused.

"Well Ash, you snooze you loose, and your way behind right from the start, We got a Pokémon and you don't." Said Gary, once again smirking.

"You two got your first Pokémon?" Said Ash worried.

"That's right, looser, and it's right inside this Pokeball." Said Gary as he a small Pokeball and pressed the button to make it bigger as he spins it with his finger.

As the cheerleaders still cheered for Gary and Artois "Thank you fans, thank you all for this, We promise you that we will become a Pokémon master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world." Said Gary as he and his brother got in the car and started to drive away as his cheerleaders and his fans started to follow him.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Said Ash angrily clutching his fist, staring angrily at Gary and Artois.

"So you decided to come along after all, Ash." Said John who was with an old man wearing a white coat.

"Oh professor Oak, where's my Pokémon?" Asked Ash as he came over to professor Oak and closed his eyes.

"Your Pokémon?" Said professor Oak.

"Yes, I'm ready." Said Ash opining his eyes.

"You look like your ready for bed, not for Pokémon training, I hope your not thinking doing your training in your pyjamas" Said professor Oak as Gary's crowds begin to disappear.

"Oh no professor, I got mixed up this morning and I was a little late, but believe me, I'm ready for a Pokémon." Said Ash he came closer to professor Oak.

Ash later followed John and Professor Oak into a lab with three Pokeballs with letters on the top.

"Who did you choose John." Said Ash wondering what John choose.

"I'll show you." Said John as he threw his Pokéball as it reached the ground it glowed white to reveal a Charmander, who is a orange dragon with a flame on his tail.

"Char, char." Said Charmander.

"Since, Charmander is already taken, and I thought about a long time, but I finally decide choose Squirtle." Said Ash as he picked up a Pokéball to reveal nothing came out when it opened.

"Oh." Said Ash disappointed.

"Already taken by someone, who was on time." Said professor Oak.

"Oh I wish I hadn't overslept, well that's no problem cause now my Pokémon well be Bulbasaur." Said Ash to pick up the second Pokéball to reveal nothing like the first one.

"Oh!" Said Ash disappointed again.

"That one was also taken by someone who wasn't late." Said professor Oak.

"Does this mean that all the Pokémon are gone?" Asked Ash.

"Well there is still one left but I." Said professor Oak.

"Professor, I'll take it!" Said Ash interrupted.

As professor Oak pushed a button to reveal a fourth Pokéball with a lightening bolt on the top.

"I should warn you though there is something different about this one." Said Professor Oak as he picked up the Pokéball.

"I got have a Pokémon." Said Ash.

"Well if you insist." Said Professor Oak as he gave Ash the Pokéball.

As Ash touched the Pokéball it glowed to reveal: a yellow mouse with black tail and two red cheeks.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu introducing itself as he opened his eyes.


End file.
